


Tangency

by nyanqueen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Nobility, POV Multiple, Slow Romance, Tags May Change, might delete this later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-08-20 06:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyanqueen/pseuds/nyanqueen
Summary: Rumor has it that Stohess Manor was very much cursed.Likely, everyone and their grandmother in the Kingdom of Paradis were familiar with the stories.Because of this, she began to question the sanity of her foster father who sent her to this place.





	1. A Mail-Order Bride

Rumor has it that Stohess Manor was very much cursed.

Though tenants resided in the surrounding land, none ever dared to step foot into the private property of the viscount.

Seldom did a servant go into the village to purchase goods or request for a letter to be delivered. Even then, they spoke nothing of their master nor of the goings-on within the estate. They always arrived silently then left immediately once their task was done.

Some of the villagers have been living in Stohess for decades but they claim that they have seen neither hide nor hair of their lord.

Despite this, they still pay their taxes as was their duty. In turn, their requests left in the letter box by the manor gates are always addressed promptly. They rest assured that they and the estate have not been abandoned.

Still, they cannot help but wonder about the person to whom the land belongs.

Wild speculation has brought forth tales of how the master was not even mortal; that he was some accursed werewolf who preyed on those who dared to trespass on his territory. This, in particular, is what kept people from venturing beyond the gates.

Belief in the occult was strong not just in the area but across the whole kingdom. The fear of being attacked and eaten by some monster was fairly common.

A few other tenants scoffed at this though and brushed it off as silliness. Instead, they asked if they had a mistress rather than a master. The owner of the general goods store would quickly disprove them by saying that the servants never once purchased anything suitable for a well-bred lady.

And so the cycle repeats itself as questions about the viscount remain unanswered.

These were the stories that she overheard the afternoon she passed through the village. She didn't find them at all surprising as she'd heard them before. Likely, everyone and their grandmother in the Kingdom of Paradis were familiar with the rumors. This included her and the people back in Shiganshina which was a great ways away from Stohess.

Because of this, she began to question the sanity of her foster father who sent her to this place. Did he not worry about her safety? Even her adoptive brother Eren could not understand his reasoning.

But she was greatly indebted to Lord Grisha Yeager. He took her in and raised her as his own after she survived the massacre of her family. So, she spoke not a word of complaint and went on her days-long journey to meet the infamous viscount.

On the road and on the boat, she had been quite calm, firmly believing that she was making the right choice. Anyway, her maid and closest friend, Sasha, would be with her and together they could endure anything.

But then a carriage came to fetch her at the quay and the accompanying footman informed her that she couldn't bring along Sasha.

With all the fury of a sun at noon, she demanded to be brought to the manor swiftly so she could tell the viscount exactly what she thought he should do about the stick stuck in his rear.

Fuming, she burst out of the carriage when it finally stopped at the foot of wide stone steps. Sasha, who she shoved into the carriage with her, held onto her arms to stop her but she wanted none of it. They tousled a bit as they slammed open the door.

Two men who had been deeply conversing at the foyer turned to the people who interrupted their discussion. One was wearing a forest green cloak with the hood tugged over their head. The other seemed to be the butler given his livery.

"What is this, Eld?" asked the shorter man in the cloak.

The butler cleared his throat and straightened his stance.

"Milord--"

"I demand to speak with the viscount," she said with her chin held high.

"Who's asking?" drawled Forest Green Cloak.

"Take me to him."

"Like I said, who are you?"

"I do not have time for this, Shorty."

"I'm sorry but do you mind repeating what you just said?"

"I said--"

The butler--Eld--cleared his throat loudly and turned to her.

"Milady, may I present Lord Levi Ackerman of Stohess."

Levi sighed and gracefully removed his hood.

His silver eyes glinted in the light as he glared at her from under his lashes.

"Your Lordship, this is Lady Mikasa of Shiganshina--"

"And what do you want coming here uninvited?" Levi spat at her.

Mikasa was a bit taken aback by what he just said but she just smiled bitterly at him.

"Why, I'm here to marry your pitiful self!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt like writing this after hearing First Love by Utada Hikaru after such a long time. I might continue this but I'm not sure.


	2. An Ill-Tempered Viscount

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In many cases, Eld Jinn had been able to predict exactly how the viscount would react to a certain situation before he even spoke. But this time the master was more ill-tempered than usual.

"Send her back. She and her maid."

Despite being only in his mid-forties, Eld Jinn has been serving as the butler of Stohess Manor for well over a decade. This led him to believe that he knew all there was to their lord and master, from his hate of filth to his love of tea. Great was his knowledge of the viscount's expressions.

In many cases, he'd been able to predict exactly how the viscount would react to a certain situation before he even spoke. The arrival of Lady Mikasa and her servant was no exception.

What he found out of the ordinary was how the master was more ill-tempered than usual.

Presently, they were in the study where the viscount was glaring at something outside the window. Eld assumed he was observing the sun which was slowly beginning to set.

"Your Lordship, pardon my frankness, but it will be evening soon. I'm certain it would be safer for them to stay here for the night."

He visibly flinched as the cold gaze turned towards him and he struggled to maintain his composure. He could feel beads of sweat start to form on his forehead as the viscount sank into the velvet chair behind his desk.

"...Who did it?"

"A fortnight ago, the Duke of Karanes wrote to me that I should prepare for the arrival of Her Ladyship sometime this week."

"Get a pen and paper. I have some very choice words for Erwin that I'd like delivered posthaste."

"Milord, I don't think that would be wise--"

From behind him, a knock sounded on the door. It could only be the under-butler, likely bearing a request from Lady Mikasa. She'd been directed to the red drawing room while the viscount ordered him to follow to the study.

All of the servants knew not to disturb them whenever they were in an important discussion. However, hospitality towards a guest could convince them to eschew unspoken house rules.

Eld turned to open the door upon a wave of a hand from Levi. Sure enough, Auruo stood there with a disgruntled expression--and he was not alone.

"Took you long enough," stated Mikasa as she shoved past both of them to enter the study.

To the surprise of both servants, she promptly shut the door in the under-butler's face. Eld was sorely tempted to exit the room himself, but a look from Levi kept him from leaving them alone.

The viscount huffed before standing to his feet and walking around his desk towards his uninvited guest.

"I believe I requested that you wait in the drawing room, Lady Mikasa."

"You did, Milord, but the sun is setting and I've yet to see my rooms. I've quite a number of bags that need to be unpacked."

"I'll have Auruo take your luggage to the guest quarters. There is no need to unpack as you shall be journeying back to Shiganshina tomorrow morning."

"...I beg your pardon?"

"You'll only be here for tonight. You must return to Shiganshina tomorrow."

Rather than respond right away, Mikasa hummed before seating herself on the chair in front of the oak desk.

"Milord, I'm not sure if you're aware but the letters my father received before I was sent here bore the royal seal."

"Your father is the Duke of Shiganshina, a highly prosperous town at the edge of the border. You must have some freedom to choose whom to wed."

"That may be true, and I do question my father's sanity in sending me here despite the horrifying rumours."

In a very ungentlemanly manner, Levi rolled his eyes and plopped onto the matching chair across her.

She turned her eyes to the walnut clock sitting atop the lit fireplace as she went on with her speech.

"But the duke is not the type of man to make illogical decisions. There must be good reason why I am promised to you of all people."

Though she may not know it, both Eld and Levi had an idea as to why that was the case.

"And well, in turning me away, it will not be my family that will suffer the consequences. Am I mistaken, _Milord_?"

There were many curse words that Levi surely wanted to answer to that but he must have decided to keep them to himself. Instead, he glanced at his butler with what could pass as a look of resignation.

"Eld, have Auruo do as I ordered earlier then see to securing a special licence immediately."

The butler looked from one noble to the other before taking a deep breath.

"Milord, the Duke of Karanes has stated that he has already secured a licence for your use. He shall bring the minister upon word of Her Ladyship's arrival to Stohess Manor."

A tingle ran down his spine as both nobles stared at him.

"...Have the chapel prepared and send word to the Duke that Lady Mikasa has safely arrived in Stohess."

Mikasa stood up and started walking towards the door, making both men in the room assume that that was the end of the discussion.

"Oh, and I'd like to have my lady's maid stay here with me, Milord," she stated as an afterthought.

Eld hastily opened the door for her as she marched out with a smirk on her lips.

"In the letter to Erwin, ask him if there are any vacancies for you in his household, Eld."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't expect to update this story so soon. Hopefully, I won't run out of steam for it.


	3. An Inadequate Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While it could not be said that Auruo Brossard was well-versed in weddings, he was fairly certain that the event he was witnessing now lacked three key things.

While it could not be said that Auruo Brossard was well-versed in weddings, he was fairly certain that the event he was witnessing now lacked three key things.

To begin with, there was supposed to be a great crowd composed of the couple's families, friends, tenants, and neighbouring nobles to celebrate the union.

The Duke and Duchess of Shiganshina were in attendance along with their son and friends as was expected. However, on the side of the Viscount, there were only the few servants who were not required to assist with the ongoing preparations in the manse--himself included.

The Duke and Duchess of Karanes were also there, of course, as they were the instigators and refused to miss it. They brought along a minister who hailed from no less than the capital. Why they didn't just call for the clergyman in their village was moot.

All in all, the present audience counted around a meager fifteen people. The under-butler found this sorely lacking considering that this was a wedding between two noble families.

Another matter was the venue. He'd heard of weddings held in the grandiose cathedrals of Mitras and of other major cities within the kingdom. These were expected of the peerage who could afford the expense. Instead, here they were packed into the chapel inside Stohess Manor.

While it was enough to accommodate the small crowd, he believed it wasn't a suitable enough location for his master to say his wedding vows. The place was supposed to be used just for private prayers and not for momentous events such as a wedding. Never mind that it did have a high domed ceiling and beautiful stained glass windows to rival an actual church.

However, what truly disquieted Auruo was the cold detachment on the faces of both the bride and groom. Surely, a couple who was getting married was supposed to look happy, even if it was just to save face.

Why, Petra had cried at their own wedding. Though she did threaten him with bodily harm after they kissed, he knew that she had felt happy that they finally married.

But as the viscount and his bride exchanged their vows and rings, they behaved as if what was happening was a common occurrence. It was a look that showed that they wished the ceremony to finish as quickly as possible. And not a moment too soon did they share their first kiss as a married couple and the audience gave them their congratulations.

The Duchess of Karanes walked up to the couple with a large smile before patting them on their shoulders. No doubt she was saying a teasing remark as the master scrunched up his eyebrows at her. Her husband who stood behind her was about to say something as well when the viscount beat him to it with what likely was some very choice words.

The Yeager family joined the circle shortly followed by what the under-butler assumed were their new mistress' friends. The small group was composed of three young men along with Sasha. One of the men seemed a tad disgruntled before the lady's maid hit him soundly on the arm. From the looks of it, they were an enviably close-knit group of friends.

It was minutes later that everyone began shuffling out of the chapel. Auruo and a footman directed the guests to the green drawing room where they were to be served with refreshments while waiting for dinner to be served. From the corner of his eye, he saw the master lag behind before drawing away his new wife towards an alcove; still with the same blank look as earlier.

As he made to follow after the guests, he stole a glance towards the newly wedded couple. They stood close together to avoid being heard as they spoke, but the tension was clear on their shoulders. An argument already? His master certainly had his work cut out for him.

The thought was further ingrained in his mind over dinner as the couple seemed to ignore the other despite being seated side by side. They took special care to not even graze their arms or connect their eyes. While the guests might not have minded this, the under-butler found it a tad amusing though he kept that to himself.

Dinner still proceeded smoothly and the only disturbance was when the Yeager heir traded barbs with the disgruntled young man from earlier. It appeared that they were about to physically exchange blows when they were quelled by a look from the Duchess of Shiganshina. For that, he was thankful as he wasn't interested in attending to injured noble brats.

Despite it being his wedding night, the viscount decided to join the men for port after dinner. The new viscountess didn't seem to mind as she followed the women to another room for some claret herself. They couldn't avoid the other for long though as the ladies later joined the men to play some card games and charades.

Both the guests and the servants had expected the couple to retire early but how mistaken they were. The two stayed until the guests grew tired themselves and soon they were once again left alone. Auruo was simply grateful that he didn't hear them yelling at each other as some arguing couples were wont to do. Even so, that didn't make the glaring silence any less awkward.

He was in the hallway speaking to Eld about cleaning tasks when the door to the drawing room opened. There stood the Viscountess of Stohess with an angry expression. Her glare was not directed towards the servants, however, as her gaze flew over them as she turned to the stairs.

"Our discussion is not over, dear wife," came the statement from the viscount who remained within the room; out of sight of both the butler and the under-butler.

They could clearly see, however, their mistress bristling before she stomped to and up the grand staircase. A long minute followed until their master made an appearance in the hallway himself. He nodded at them before he began walking up the stairs to likely rest in his quarters too.

Auruo exchanged a meaningful glance with Eld then let out a small sigh. He felt a strange longing to go to his wife that very moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to a death in the family, I've been feeling under the weather as of late. I thought that updating this would keep my mind of things. Please excuse the poor quality.


End file.
